A Ninja's Citizen
by Rian Takkesin
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Leaves is a extraordinary place filled with exemplary people. Its citizens have never fully understood just how talented their ninjas are. Kai, a citizen, is on the outside looking into the life of a shinobi. ItachiXOC Non-Mass
1. Chapter 1

For the longest time, I was obscenely jealous of them. _They_ were the heroes; _they_ were the ones who got to fight the bad guys. _They _were the ones who could risk their life for what they believed. _They _were trained in both mind and body to be honed as only the sharpest weapons. _They_ possessed abilities that stunned and mortified with the sheer power. _They_ the epitome of everything I wanted, but could not achieve. The ninja of The Village Hidden in the Leaves were simply _heroes_.

"Kai quit gawking, and help me with these potatoes." My mother scolded viciously, interrupting my thoughts and disrupting my wonderment as I gazed at some of the shinobi returning from missions. The group that had caught my attention were ANBU: special operatives. The reason why I was staring, was that to see an ANBU squad at all was extremely rare. Normally, they would take the most obscure and least open routs to the hokage tower. They kept themselves out of sight, especially from civilians.

"Kai!" the voice of my mother was so shrill that all the venders and their bartering, chattering patrons ceased talking. They gazed at the two of us with puzzlement, as if they expected one of us to spontaneously combust. No one but my mother could screech and make everyone think that there was a fire or a kidnapper nearby. My attention swiveled back to her. She glared at me fiercely, both of her thin hands were placed on her ample hips, and she looked ready to tear my head of with a good lashing of her tongue.

"Aa?" I mumbled softly.

"Don't 'Aa' me, young lady, now pick up those potatoes and hurry up about it." She snapped her fingers and proceeded to shove through the crowd of shoppers to the next stall. They grumbled and glared at her as she pushed and prodded those who got in the way. Some of them shot off apologetic looks at me. I nodded in acknowledgement; it was nice that someone cared enough to understand that you cannot pick your parents. The sad thing was that, those nice people were aware that I was related to her.

Carefully, I bent down and grasped the bag of potatoes; mother would be even angrier if I spilt all of the vegetables, rice, and other groceries that we picked up from this trip to the market. Under my breath, I grumbled some not-very-nice things about my very stern troublesome mother. The people on the street were considerate, they would move out of the way when they saw my load. I thanked each one softly.

My mother haggled with the poor fish stall owner mercilessly. She was a merchant, brought here long ago by my father, when he fell in love with her on one of his missions. Every one that hears this story goes all mushy and sighs something about true love. That is not the case, if they'd ever come to my house when my father is home and my mother is feisty, all notions of true love would go scampering out the window as fast as you can say ninja. I'm sure that some complaints have reached the Hokage's desk on more then one occasion. Both of my parents have voices that echo through the village soundly.

After all, my father is still only just a jonin, an unhappy cankerous man, who didn't know what he was getting into when he married my mother. Now he took as many missions that he could, and also served as an official courier for the feudal lord. That was the one joy in my father's life, serving the feudal lord and his village by bearing important messages between the two. It didn't matter to him that at most these correspondences were pretty formal words penned by scribes with as little connection or importance as small talk. Regardless, it made him happy. This equated to less noise in the house.

She shoved a package that rank of raw fish onto the teetering pile in my arms and paid the man quite a bit less then it was worth. He probably just wanted to rid himself of her. When we left, he shouted for us to have a good day, but left off the "come again soon" part. I adjusted the bags in my arms and docilely followed my mother home quietly. It was better then risk saying something that I would regret. She prattled on as per usual.

"And did you see Kinkano, I swear every time I see that women she gains another 5 kilos. She was with that boy, Tusu and isn't he one of the sorriest looking male you have ever seen, His face is completely scarred and pitted from that shrapnel, It's such a shame he was really a handsome boy."

I didn't listen any more, instead opting to quietly observe my surroundings. A slight breeze caressed the leaves of the giant oak tree above us, the pavement of the road was even cobblestone, patches were new and other were decrepit with age. That is one thing about living in a ninja village, Every so often it gets attacked and buildings and roads are blown to smithereens, so the ruined patches get redone lending in a fairly patchwork of new and old.

People streamed down this road slowly, traveling at different paces, going different directions. They would greet friends and aquaintences with smiles and waves. My mother did not receive very much in relation to how many she sent out. Her scowl deepened. However, I was smiling and nodding slowly to everyone that sent one to me. I couldn't wave as my hands were full, and they all seemed to realize that stopping me to chat would be a disservice as I would have to stand and hold it all. I was grateful for their thoughtfulness.

I glanced toward the clouds wistfully, this was defiantly not on my top fifty list of how to spend my afternoon, but it could not be helped. I just wish that this torrid routine would splinter in favor of something exciting and new…

Yelps of pain and angry curses erupted behind me. My mother wheeled around just in enough time to get shoved mightily so she crashed into a table of a little sweet shop we were passing. I tried to turn too, but with my arms ladened with food it was impossible to move quickly, but I was soon relieved of the weight as the man who tossed my mother aside like a rag doll, bowled me over. All of the vegetables flew into the air like a rainbow before falling, the mushrooms landed lightly by my feet, and I stepped on them in the fight to keep my balance. The squash splattered dully on the cobblestones of the road, and the apples rolled and bounced bruising their soft flesh.

I wasn't exactly sure what happened next. One moment, I was watching all of the groceries fall and break, when a flicker of movement from my left registered in my stunned brain. The next moment, I was facing the ANBU squad from earlier, and the man responsible for this calamity held me in a bruising and very secure grip. His left hand pressed a very sharp kunai knife to my throat, and his right arm pressed my back to his chest. In some ways, this was vaguely reminiscent of an embrace you would see between two young lovers. Except in those, the man did not hold a sharp tool for slaughter to the tender throat of his beloved.

Great, now I was a hostage. The man had grabbed the closest person to him when he realized that he wasn't going to escape if he ran. It was unfortunate that person closest to him was me; sometimes I have the absolute worst luck. He panted behind me, the rise and fall of his chest when it pressed to my back was extremely unsettling, the movement seemed so intimate, and each time he exhaled a puff of the warm moist air stirred the hairs on the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to erupt all over my skin.

Adrenaline pumped through my body. It started in my toes and swept up my appendages focusing itself on my heart as it started to thrum faster and harder. Despite that, I felt my face drain of blood and the slight tingle as it came back. A thin pressure wrapped itself around my lungs forcing me to take longer deeper breaths punctuated by gasps when I still could no get enough air to my lungs. My mouth was dry.

My captor called out to the captain of the ANBU. He was the one who stood before us. I could not see the expression in his eyes considering that a porcelain mask depicting a dog completely covered his face. Swirls, vermillion like fresh blood, colored the sides and ended in elegant swirls that ended just above the eyeholes.

His voice was gruff and rumbled along my back unpleasantly before it exited. When the words ground out, they seemed to fall with his rank breath onto the hairs of my neck.

"Stop! Don't take another step." His command was punctuated by the kunai's decent so its sharp point dug painfully into the flesh just above my left collarbone. I whimpered pathetically. The ANBU captain held up his hand, fist open in the universal signal for stop. The other members of his team halted their predatory creep forward.

My captor smirked feral and I could feel his breath catch in his throat in a humorless chuckle. _He was enjoying this_. The freaking jerk was enjoying the reversal of power. He liked the fact that the squad before us couldn't do anything to him, because he was cowardly enough to grab a human shield, me to be exact. I began to struggle in his hold. Kunai knife be damned.

His other arm snaked so it held even tighter around my waist, immobilizing my jerking movements. The knife plunged even deeper in the soft flesh. I muffled an agonized scream by closing my mouth and refusing to open it. However, it forced its way past my throat and came out choked and strangled. I ceased my futile resistance.

"ahh," he whispered soothingly. The sound was barely loud enough for the ANBU before us to hear is as they were no more then five meters away.

"You didn't sing." His voice held a note of dissatisfaction. "Why didn't you sing?" Lips, chapped and cracked, lightly grazed the skin at my throat. With a vindictiveness that I barely knew existed, the knife twisted while it was still buried in my shoulder.

Pain clambered its way up through my shoulder into my head where my vision blurred and grayed. As soon as the pain faded somewhat, another wave brought tears to my eyes and another strangled scream to my throat. But, I didn't open my mouth; I didn't beg for him to stop, as of right now my pride was strong enough to resist that. Regardless, with his mouth pressed, in a mockery of a kiss, to my throat, I could feel the malevolent smirk adorn his face.

I felt so blindingly helpless. Like I had no control over whether I lived and shunned this memory, or I died with a slice to my throat. It was unbelievably frustrating. There were two choices, I could trust this monster behind me with the vain hope that he wouldn't make a human kabob with me, or…I could fight back, and if there was any chance of my survival I was going to have to fight hard.

I suddenly came back to my senses. In my fight to stave off the waves of pain that were still emanating uncomfortably from the knife wedged in my shoulder and to minimize exposure to my throat my head ended up bowed with my eyes trained unseeing to the cobblestones beneath our feet. I snapped it up.

The abrupt movement startled my captor. He jerked his head back so he was no longer breathing down my neck. (Literally) His left hand gripped the knife even harder, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins made the pain a minor annoyance instead of a crippling force. My eyes caught those of the ANBU facing us.

I couldn't say, because I could not see his expressions because of his mask, but he seemed to be radiating surprise. It was like he never thought that he would see the day when a citizen would do more then just scream, writhe, and wait for the shinobi to handle the situation. The same surprise rendered the man behind me immobile, just long enough for the start of my retaliation.

With all the force I could muster, I flinged my unrestrained right arm backward to strike him solidly on his trachea. It crunched faintly under my elbow. The cartilage not being able to withstand the force collapsed. My captor's body curved forward as he gave a gurgle of astonishment. Without stopping to think, I lifted my left foot and raked my heel down his shin and stomped viciously on his instep. A grunt worked its way past his vocal cords. He was wheezing now, and blood colored the inside of his gaping mouth, but even through all of that, his left hand still clutched the kunai knife. As it was now, with the knife wedged under my collarbone, my entire left arm was useless. I turned partially; wrenching the kunai out of his grip and out of my shoulder, while simultaneously using my palm to hit the lower part of his nose forcing the bone to splinter under the hit. Just as the kunai clattered to the ground, I kneed the man in the groin. I sharp grunt and a muffled by blood curse followed this action.

The object of my beating crumpled to the cobblestones. He was choking and wheezing and obviously couldn't breathe. Blood spurted from his mouth with each cough as he tried to keep it from his lungs. His nose was flattened to his face. From it, two small consistent streams of blood, followed the curve of his upper list down his face and dripped from his chin onto the ground. His groaning echoed in the stagnant air. Two ANBU crept up on his prone form as if he was some wild animal that needed to be contained.

I scrambled backward. My right hand, done with punching and hitting people, automatically reached up to stem the flow of blood from my shoulder. When it made contact, I hissed in pain. It was a lot worse now there was no adrenaline to keep the pain at bay. I bit my lower lip in a half hearted attempt to keep silent. It didn't work.

The ANBU, cuffed and bound my assailant efficiently. In a matter of seconds they were forcing him to his feet. Although, it appeared that he was leaning on them too much for him to be entirely lucid. He stumbled and staggered, and they just tightened their grip and hauled him off. His eyes were crazed, and his face was pale from bloodloss.

My mother rushed toward me. But, before she could reach me the ANBU captain stood in her way, marring her progress. Protesting loudly, she swung her fist at the shinobi, effectively poking him in the breastplate with her finger. If my mother was any other person, the glare she received from him would have been sufficient to silence her protests, but my mother was not any other person. The glare just bloated her fury. My mother may not be a shinobi, she may not be very large in stature, but my mother does not back down from anything, and that includes ANBU captains,

"Excuse me?" I could see the rage that flickered through her body. If I'd had the strength to intervene, I would have for the sake of the poor man. I could see the minute changes in my mother as I recognized the signs of a full blown out tantrum. First; she settled back into what was vaguely reminiscent of a fighting stance. Then she lifted her shoulders, and flung her head to look above her, like a silent plead to kami, and then levels her honey colored eyes at the impassive captain.

"You WILL allow me to pass. I don't care what rules and regulations there are, my daughter is hurt. There is nothing you can do to stop me." Filled with self appointed authority she began to step around the man. He grasped her wrist and dully commented that her presence was not necessary at the current moment.

My mother all tears her thin wrist out of the restraining grip. "I will be there for my daughter, and my daughter needs me to be at her side. Who are you to say that I am unnecessary?" Then she insults the man in every conceivable way. She is just short of slapping him, when he turns and walks over to me. The irate woman looses her powerful demeanor in seconds. During her tirade, I remained completely forgotten. In that short time, I suppose I had slipped into the quagmire known as shock. My breathing was fast and unbelievably shallow. The entire world had once again faded to a strange monochromatic dreamlike quality. Tenderly, she glances at my face, pales and takes a tentative step forward.

"As you see, your childish displays have delayed me from doing my job, and your daughter is now entering shock. Now, if you would please vacate the premises so the medical ninja can effectively do their job in treating your daughter." His words were dispassionate and cool but they were effective enough to make my mother still. Guilt, an extremely rare emotion for her, settled on her face in the light furrow between her eyebrows.

"Her lips are blue…" my mom whispered softly. The observation swam around my brain for a bit before finally registering. I'd pay money to see myself right now.

"ANBU-san" I called faintly. The name comes out little more then a croak. I tried again. "ANBU-san"

"Hmm?" He was now kneeling beside me in the street. His large hand gently tugged on mine to remove it from my wound. I let the red stained appendage fall to the ground, where it left a smear of red on the white street. Exhaustion plagued my thoughts and stalled my thoughts. Soon a white cloth was placed on the wound and his hands applied more pressure then I'd had the ability to muster.

Hissing through my teeth, I wryly voiced my last thought. "I'm blood type O negative."

I slumped forward as the world spun in a carousal of colors and sounds. The spinning reached higher velocity and abruptly clunked shut when unconsciousness blackened my remaining senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't.

________________________________________________________________

Groggily, I sat up. My brain was filled with half alive pictures and fading memories. The murmurings I heard were difficult to decipher as they were out of context. It was like watching random film clips with that lasted no longer then 10 seconds. Every so often, I would catch a fading glimpse of a head of pink hair, or disembodied audio of a strong voice coupled with a commanding tone. It was rather disconcerting, these flashes. Like my memory had been tampered with.

The room was white, and bare like I had been placed in the middle of a sunlit cloud over a vast expanse of snow. The only thing that betrayed this image was the medicinal sterilized smell. A small noise made its way to my throat in a barely audible whimper. My entire body ached, as if I had run for kilometers without stopping, but the ache was centered on the place just above my clavicle on my left side. It felt a lot like the few seconds after stubbing your toe or jamming a finger. Except for this pain, it was constant.

"Oh, you woke up!" a nurse, in a white outfit and gentle smile walked into the room with quick efficient steps that clacked lightly on the floor. She fussed around me, adjusting the flow of the IV taped to my arm, and peered down at my shoulder. Thankfully, the staff at this hospital had not found it fit to put that strange incubation nasal tube in. I really don't like those. IVs I can deal with, having some tube in some place where it doesn't belong is not my cup of tea.

"Sorry, but can you tell me what happened?" I inquired while taking in my surroundings with distrusting eyes. How did I end up in the hospital? "I remember telling the ANBU captain my blood type, but not much after that." I admitted.

She smiled down at me, in a sort of I'm-being-slightly-patronizing-because-you-are-in-the-hospital-and-are-a-bit-slow way. It was like I had missed something big.

"Hun, I can't talk to you about it. It's _classified_." She peered down at me as if I should know such a simple fact.

Classified? What about the situation was secret? Some guy was running away from ninjas and couldn't, so he did the next best thing, he took a hostage, and screwed that up as well. What part of that information needed to be kept in the files with the big red stamp that says Classified?

"Ninjas make no sense" I grumbled.

"What makes you say that?"

The nurse and I both turn to gaze at the door, where a woman in a white uniform, and a customary headband held back her very pink hair, stood with a chart cradled in one hand. A small smile adorned her face, as if this situation was obscenely amusing. The way she held herself screamed ninja, and professional. I was slightly confused, if anything, I would say this lady could not have been any older than twenty. So why was the nurse bent slightly at the waist in a respectful bow?

"Haruno-san." The once cheerful countenance had all but disappeared from her voice and demeanor. Cool, calm respect, now colored her brisk actions. My eyes flicked from the lady at the door to the nurse standing solidly in the room and back. Maybe I hit my head really hard during the fight and it effectively scrambled my brains. I couldn't figure this out. The two caregivers all but faced off in the room. They were staring really hard at each other, like they were sizing each other up.

"Ummm...So." I voiced to shatter the intensity in the room. They both turned startled and slightly perturbed eyes to my position on the hospital bed. The pink haired lady raised one bubblegum colored eyebrow, and the other pursed her lips. Inwardly, I flinched back, panicking. What do you say to two people, you don't know, to diffuse a situation that may or may not even involve you?

"Exactly what drugs are you pumping into me?" I tugged ineffectually at the tube that streamed clear liquid from a bag to my arm. Great, now it sounded like I was accusing them of...something. I cast my eyes downward to the light blue blanket, like one you would find in a ratty hotel, which covered my legs. Mapping the rough texture of the blanket with the pads of my fingers, my cheeks seemed to flush of their own accord.

"Morphine in a saline solution." The lady, Haruno, supplied swiftly.

"Oh, thanks. I was just curious." I refused to meet her emerald eyes.

"See you later Miss Takahashi." The nurse moved to leave the room, her polite gentle smile was fixed in place. She glanced at me as she strolled away, and inside her mocha colored eyes, real distain lit them with an uncomfortable intensity. However, her smile did not waver. It was almost as if she was trying to ward me away from the Pinkette.

In the course wake of the nurse's departure, silence prevailed in the small room. I didn't want to say anything, as my earlier attempt at diffusing the situation backfired terribly and left me blushing like a twelve year old confronting her first crush. Needless to say, but the silence was not one of those companionable ones. However, I was getting bored with the scratchy blanket and cast my eyes around for something else to occupy myself with during these moments of silence.

"How is your shoulder?" The question was softly spoken. I glanced around and found her, she had stealthily moved so it looked like she was staring at the various machines that were apparently monitoring my vital processes. I became transfixed with the waves of lines on one of the screens that monitored my heart rate. She was watching me again, her expression tentative, like I was a wild animal and would get aggressive with the slightest provocation. Green eyes, analyzed me quickly and efficiently, taking in my position on my bed, how I cradled my left arm with my right so it was pressed against my torso, and how I refused to look at her. It was really disconcerting.

"Much better." I made a show of rolling it backward and abruptly halted as the dull ache of pain became a fierce roar. I gritted my teeth, and attempted to keep my face impassive. I failed, miserably. She moved toward me, concern replacing the tentative look from earlier. I winced slightly as I returned the appendage to my body.

"That may not have been the best idea." I hissed.

"Not really." She agreed with a smile quirking her lips.

We laughed together, and her laugh was pleasant. With the bell-like sound all the unnecessary tension fled from the room. I don't know what the nurse was so leery of, but I had a feeling that Haruno was nothing to be afraid of, even though she had pink hair.

"By the way, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to be working with you." She stated formally once the momentary giggles were finished.

"I'm Kai Takahashi, but please just call me Kai. I'm not very fond of titles." I said slowly watching her face. It showed no unnecessary inflection. She continued to smile as she narrated each thing she was going to do to me with practiced ease. Her voice was strangely lulling, even if she was explaining things that were apparently way beyond my understanding.

"The kunai entered here." She pointed to the middle of the pink raised area with her pointer finger. The nails were short and well manicured; except for some reason, I expected nail polish. There wasn't any. "And on the initial strike it severed the subclavian vein and artery, which was what made you loose so much blood, but considering the proximity of these blood vessels to your carteroid and jugular vessel, you were lucky. It would have been a lot more serious. The real problem came when he twisted the kunai. The movement shaved off the periosteum of the underside of your clavicle and severed some nerves making up your brachial plexus. My team and I managed to mend most of the damage, but your nerves are inflamed from so much rough treatment. You're not going to be able to use that arm for at least six weeks."

I snapped out of my reverie. Honestly, I was expecting to be out of commission for at least three months. She was giving me a paltry month and a half of rest time. Call me lazy, but I was planning on taking full advantage of my injury and escape the many chores that my mother assigns. For instance, I would not be able to go shopping with her as it was physically impossible for me to carry a grocery bag. The half formed plan in my head died with a soft sizzle, like a firework that everyone gets excited to see only to find out it is a dud.

Haruno must have not been able to read the expression on my face as she just stared at me with pursed lips and one eyebrow rose, making furrows in her forehead. For some reason, it pleased me that, even though I was a citizen, she could not read me like an open book. I smoothed the expression of disappointment away, and plastered a smile on my face.

"Haruno-san, has my mother caused much trouble while I was out?" I inquired sheepishly, as I was certain that my mother had indeed caused quite a ruckus. It was one of the things that are definite. Just like each morning the sun will rise, and in the evening the sun will set. If you cross my mother, she will make a scene.

Haruno barked out a laugh that was much different than the one she laughed before. Her emerald eyes sparkled with barely controlled mirth, and I was reminded of the time she first stepped in the room. Maybe she wasn't laughing at the situation she found in the room rather the one elsewhere in the hospital involving my ferocious mother.

"Once the medical ninjas came and stabilized you, your mother grabbed the nearest person with a hayate by the ear and hauled him off to the hokage, all the while screaming at him that if you died she was going to castrate every single one of the ninjas there. Once she got to shishous office, the ninja disappeared, it was just a clone. Tsunade-sama, has one hell of a temper, but your mother's tantrum put even hers to shame. " She could barely tell the story as every so often laughter bubbled from her slight figure. It shook her immensely.

I was completely and utterly appalled. My mother _manhandled_ a ninja! The action itself was not out of character for her, but I never entertained the idea that the ninja would be vulnerable to her attack. The ANBU captain certainly handled her well. I suppose, I was unfairly judging the rest of the shinobi. With my mother, the ability shut her down so swiftly could be a innate thing that only comes with talent and practice. Maybe, the ANBU captain was extremely experienced when it came to dealing with difficult mothers.

The doctor understood my visceral reaction to her words and patted my hand gently, reassuring me that she didn't hold my mother's actions against me. I'd be fine if everyone else in the village was so understanding, but they weren't and I'm sure that come tomorrow, malicious rumors would be flying through the village, until it reached the ears of important people. That would be one more thing that I'd have to overcome if I ever wanted to get a job or date someone. _I should just move to Suna or something. _

I sighed, and switched subjects, hopefully to one that wasn't nearly as depressing. "You called the Hokage shishou, is she your mentor?" I inquired lightly. Even though I was asking the question to change the subject, I was genuinely interested. Vaguely, I wondered what it would be like, being taught medical ninjutsu by the best strongest shinobi in the village.

"Yea, Tsunade-sama is my teacher. I really like all the stuff she taught me, but sometimes she is cranky." The kunoichi paused and then added as a afterthought "and she drinks a lot, I'm amazed that she hasn't pickled her--"

Shouts of indignation and screeches resonated through the door from the hallway, effectively cutting off Sakura from her rueful reflection on the subject of her mentor. Stomps soon followed, along with the bleating requests for quiet from multiple nurses. I flinched backward and the steady beeping that indicated my heart rate suddenly picked up speed. I knew that screech, it was as familiar to me as my own voice.

"What do you mean that this section of the hospital is off limits to civilians? You ninjas have sequestered my daughter in this hallway, and presume to tell me that it is off limits? I will not stand idly by as you use your magic on her. She is... fragile, you don't have the expertise to deal with her." The yelling became more and more distinct as my mother drew closer to the door. I wanted to throw the blankets over my head and pretend that this wasn't happening, that my mother hadn't stormed the hospital, like one would conquer a castle, in order to yell at the top of her lungs exactly what she thought of me.

"I'm not fragile." I mumbled softly.

Haruno didn't respond, but I knew she heard me. The door flew open, slammed against the white wall with a crash that sounded a lot alike a paper bomb explosion. Framed in the entryway, with sunlight shadowing her silhouette, stood my livid mother. Twin fires of rage smothered in her chocolate colored eyes, and her petite frame shook with barely contained violence. Her face was lovely when it wasn't drawn up into a sneer of distain or twisted in a mask of anger, as it was now. Honey colored locks was bound tightly in a bun in which no single hair escaped.

The woman was shorter than the kunochi, but she did not let that deter her one bit. She strolled over to Sakura with one purpose, to put the pinkette in her place. She placed both hands on her hips and opened her mouth to start. I closed my eyes and counted, _one, two, thr-_

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Takahashi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I was one of the medics that operated on your daughter when she was brought into us." Sakura preempted my mother's verbal lashing with collected professionalism, much like what she showed earlier in front of the nurse. My mother was speechless, as I'm sure she was expecting a cowering nurse, and was met with strength and professionalism.

Sakura continued, "I'm sorry if there was any confusion, but I was the one who had your daughter placed in the ninja's wing of the hospital, as she is my patient and I spent the majority of my time in this section. Here I have your daughter's medical files; I was just about to go over them with her. I'm sure that the extra base of information will be beneficial." In one hand she waved the clipboard she came in with. The other dug around in her breast pocket until she found a pen. "Now let's begin."

The questions varied but all were about my physical health. My mother answered most of them herself, rarely turning to me for conformation. I was glad of the break. To be honest, the combination of watching the nurse and the doctor face off, my mother's dramatic entry, and the morphine, I was feeling extremely lethargic, and wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and sleep. I drowsed for the next few minutes, my eyelids opening and closing slowly as I tried to fight off the sleepiness. Slowly, I caved to my bodies demands, and dozed off.

"WHAT?!"

I jolted in an upright position at the sound. My arm pulled unpleasantly at the IV, and my shoulder gave a weak flare of pain. The heart monitor bleeped at me, quick startled sounds. My breathing increased an increment. I glared blearily at the noise maker. It was my mother. What a pain.

"Kai will NOT undergo any psych tests!" Her tone was combative. In contrast to the relaxed position in the chair I fell asleep to, she was standing erect and glared down at the pink-haired medic. "My daughter is not a ninja; she will not have the inner processes of her mind picked apart by ninjas. It will not happen." Small particles of spit flew from her open mouth and landed on my bare arm. Inconspicuously, I rubbed them on the blue blanket.

"Mrs. Takahashi, The psych tests are perfectly safe. It is just to ensure that Kai has not retained some emotional trauma from what she experienced." Sakura reasoned.

"No, Haruno-san. I meant what I said." Finality colored my mother's tone.

"Very well, Miss Takahashi you will stay here tonight for observation, and can go home tomorrow morning. I will discharge you then. Goodnight ladies." The medic placed the clipboard on a holder at the foot of my bed, and strolled out of the room. The goodbye was icy compared to the moment of relaxed laughter we had earlier.

My mother stood as well. Her face was but a shade of the irritableness that she exhumed earlier. It looked like this day had latched onto her like a leech drained her dry of all emotional fortitude. Shadows appeared underneath her eyes, and it seemed to me that the scary emotional face she had been wearing all day had worn on her.

"Hey mom" I kept my voice quiet and assuring. "How about you go home and sleep. Dad gets back from his mission today, and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind picking me up tomorrow." She nodded as I spoke, the logic in my statements appealed to her. Her hand fell on top of mine, and she squeezed gently before following the doctor out the door. A wistful smile tugged at my lips, as I realized that even if she is eccentric, my mother wants the best for me.

I reveled in the relative silence for some time, yes nurses paraded around outside my door with even taps for footsteps, and the beeping of the monitors was soft and mesmerizing to look at, but it felt nice just to lay there and think of everything and absolutely nothing. My thoughts ghosted over everything that happened today. I pondered things about the guy who tried to use me as his hostage, and why he failed. I wondered what kind of person he was, and why he was running away from the ANBU. I possessed all these questions, and the likely hood that they would be answered was slim to none. Even then, it didn't really bother me that the ninja were going to keep me in the dark.

My thoughts turned to my behavior and actions. Honestly, I have no idea what made me react to capture in the way I did. I'm not a violent person, actually, there have only been a handful of times that I've struck someone. Maybe it was the adrenaline that made me react so strongly, or fear that powered my actions. I couldn't really say. I remember acting, but I don't recall making up my mind to physically assault the man who stabbed me. Perhaps I should get a psych exam; there might be something wrong with my brain.

Tired of thinking, I bent nearly in half so I could grab the edge of the clipboard tucked in a pocket at the foot of my bed. The tube connecting me to the bad was stretched as far as it could go, and my fingers barely grazed the very tip of the wood. I scrabbled with it, and finally got enough purchase on the wood to lift it gingerly out of the holder. I collapsed backward, panting lightly. My medical files clenched in my right hand. That was a lot harder than it was supposed to be.

I examined the first page methodically, starting with the neat scrawl at the top, deciphering it, before moving onto the next box.

Name: Kai Takahashi

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Physical Characteristics: Brown hair, Brown eyes

Weight: 49 kg

Height: 165 cm

The list went on and on, detailing the smallest things about me, even marking the strange discoloration above my left hip that has been present as long as I can remember. There was an entire page dedicated to details of when I broke my arm when I was eight. It looked like my medical files were complete, and I can't remember contributing that much.

When I finally reached the end of the folder, a pale green paper marked the last page. At the top, the title, Psych Evaluation Request, glared up at me. The form was short, barely reaching the middle of the page. Directly under the title, my name was fill out on the line. The handwriting was methodical and neat, It did not match Dr. Haruno's slightly cursive handwriting. When the form asked for a reason for the request, the person had written two lines.

"Subject does not conform to citizen role, possibility of sleeper agent?" I voiced in a confused whisper.

I pressed the pads of my fingers to the words. The childish part of me wished I could comprehend the reasons for somebody to write something like this. The papers, cool under my fingers, did not heed this desire and stayed blank. The inked words were like a brand.

"It's positively ludicrous." I drew my mouth up in a thin line.

At the bottom of the paper, was a equally neat signature. _Itachi Uchiha_.

"Who are you? And why did you request this?" I questioned the paper again, already knowing that it would not answer.

I know that this chapter didn't have much action. I just wanted you to get more attuned to Kai. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you are thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with it.

AN: I apologize for the length of time it took me to get this chapter up. Please Review, it bolsters my writing.

* * *

"Daddy!" I yelled and launched myself into his arms. As always, he swung me around as though I wasn't a teenager but a little girl again. I laughed joyously, even though the slight strain on my still wounded shoulder screamed for the movement to stop. His deep throated chuckle resounded through his barrel chest and I nearly hummed with appreciation. It was really good to have him back. My father's chin came to rest on the top of my head briefly before he withdrew and looked me over with critical eyes.

I smiled at him sheepishly, in my own way apologizing for the worry that etched itself into his doe-brown eyes. With my left hand, I leaned forward and grasped his hand in mine. It was rough and calloused and engulfed it easily. I inspected the dirt encrusted underneath his short clipped fingernails and grinned impishly up at him. Just like how his hand was bigger and broader then mine, His height and breadth outweighed my own.

My mother was small and petite, and by the tender age of eight, it was easy to tell that I had defiantly not inherited her frame, but I did not inherit my father's build either. It was like I was a hybrid of the two. I was not short, but of an average height and build. As much as I wish genetics had been more kind to me, my mother's perfect face and heartbreaking smile was not picked as part of the genetic lottery. Instead, my face mirrored my father's own very average looks. Brown eyes, slightly wavy brown hair, and a much too square jaw were my defining characteristics.

My father tentaily withdrew his hand, and gestured at all of the shinobi entering and exiting the complex. Most of them were clad in the normal olive green vest that most chunins wear; as they passed most would pass my father without even a glance, where others gawked at his apparent tenderness with me. I guess that is not a side of himself that he was willing to share with the village at large. It would mar his reputation as one of the most callous shinobi in the village.

I nodded once at him to signal to him that I understood his request. That is one thing that I never want to lose. My father and I have a strange connection; we are so close together when it comes to thinking that most of the time we don't even have to open our mouths. All it takes for him to understand my feelings about a subject is a meeting of our eyes, and all it takes for me to understand him is a quick glance at his body language. Not to say that my father is an open book, He is a shinobi after all. It's just the things others miss, I pick up.

I commented on this phenomenon once. We were eating dinner; my mother paused in dishing my father's plate, and fixed him with a steely gaze. His broad shoulders tensed and he brought the dinner glass from his lips and carefully set it down on the table. Our eyes met, the same doe-brown with the same shape.

"We think on the same track, Kai. That's all." His mouth set in a firm line, and I knew that was going to be the last of that conversation. The only thing I didn't quite understand, that if he and I thought the same way then why did he refuse to allow me to follow him in his career? He was not nessisarily the best father in the world but he was an excellent ninja. If we thought the same then wouldn't I be an excellent ninja too?

It was nothing to ponder about seeing as though, I was not ever to be a ninja now that I was much too old to learn and prefect the arts. My imagination briefly flirted with the idea of attending the academy as a seventeen year old. I would have to literally cram myself into those tiny desks and learn the basics of throwing kunai, and learning jutsu with a bunch of seven year olds. Me, ten years their senior…

The thought placed an uncharacteristic smile on my face, it was just too rich. My father glanced at my smile with calm disinterest. He didn't ask, as he probably figured it to be just plain silly.

"So…How did your mission go? Did the feudal lord receive the message well?" I asked slowly, watching for the slightest perterbance in his facial expressions. There wasn't any.

"It went well, the feudal lord was glad of the coorispondance and the jonin that accompanied me was of the nice quiet type. It was a fairly peaceful mission." He admitted softly, his eyes refecting back on the silence with calm adoration.

"Who was the jonin?" I questioned, interested in anybody who could stay in a pleasant silence with my father without being distracted by his bulk or rather rough demeanor.

"It was the Aburame boy, about your age, Shino. I think." My dad replied. He made sure to pause and actually recall the ninja's given name on the off chance that I would recognize it.

"Sorry Papa, I can't say that I know him." I relented after a moment of racking my brain.

"If we ever see him when we are out and about; I'll introduce you two. I have a feeling that you would get along well with him." My father promised.

There was a silence that fell upon us, neither of us entirely willing to broach the next subject. We stood facing each other awkwardly, my face turned upward to look at the clouds and the impossibly blue sky, and his staring at the people who entered and exited the hospital. That is one thing where we differed greatly, he prefers people watching to cloud watching.

I wasn't oblivious to everyone around me as I tried to find shapes in the puffy clouds; it was just the fact that I liked the feeling of I was the only one taking notice of the beauty around me while everyone else was busy carrying on in their hectic lives. It was like I was this immovable rock and the people around were the river happily going on their way, except that this rock had fallen in love with the sky… I halted my thoughts before they could fully formulate in some lame legend-like story.

My father touched my elbow in the lightest of touches that brought me back to reality and the position we were in. I glanced up at his face, and was mildly surprised to see it drawn up into a carefully blank mask. That signaled the arrival of some of my father's colleges that he either admired greatly or disliked immensely.

I glanced around, and caught the gaze of a tall extreamly scarred man with a frown etched permantly onto his mouth. His eyes were brown like mine, but they didn't hold any warmth, only infuriating calculation. I could not see any hair, as he wore a haiate as a bandana, which completely covered his head. The width and breadth of his frame nearly rivaled my fathers. _I hate to admit it, but he is quite a bit more intimidating then Papa_.

The tall frowning man approached us, his stride unhurried. A black trench coat swirled around his calves. I noticed faintly that he didn't have to weave through the crowd, all of those in his path simply moved out of it. It was plain as day to realize that this particular shinobi was not one to be trifled with. My father straightened his stature, until he was drawn up as highly and proudly as he could be. I recognized the change in my father's stature as one of respect. Whoever this ninja was, my father admired him and that was enough of vouch for his character for me.

As the intimidating man reached within three feet of us, he addressed my father in a cold clinical voice.

" Takahashi. I assume this is your daughter." His head bent slightly to acknowledge my presence. "Miss Takahashi"

I glanced over at my father just in time to see a peculiar look cross his face. It was an odd expression, something akin to shock and wariness. I settled back a step, and gave a slow respectful bow to the foreign shinobi. I bent down just enough so my hair that was pulled back in a ponytail shifted upward on my head with the force of gravity. Part of my reason for doing this was to pay my respect for the older male, another was to hide my confusion.

I was a citizen, unless I was in the way, or had something this tall scared man wanted; there was really no reason for him to acknowledge me. It was one of those weird cultural things in this village, the ninjas and the citizens mixed as well as oil and water. They left us to go about our business, and we left them to theirs.

As I bowed, my dad introduced the ninja to me. "Kai, this is Morino Ibiki. He is the head of the interrogation department."

I smiled and nodded politely as I resurfaced from my bow. It was better to appear pleasant then not when it came to people such as Mr. Ibiki. If they liked you, it definitely caused less hassle in the future.

"Takahashi, How is the wife?" the intimidating man asked of my father, a smile gracing his lips. (it was well known with his colleges that the Mrs. Takahashi was a handful "spirited gal" as she had once been called by the Third Hokage)

"As feisty as ever, it is well for me that none of our children exhibit that particular trait." My father responded jovially. "How are things at the office?"

"Things are good" Ibiki's answer was sharp and blunt, indicating that mayhap all was not well. "I'm attempting to train a new recruit, Inoichi's daughter. She is a handful, all blond and no brain." His answering smile did not reach his brown eyes. Leaving them as cold and calculating as before.

They caught mine, as I regarded the men's conversation, and an answering blush stained my cheeks. He didn't look away. Unconsciously, I stepped backward, squirming under his steady clinical stare. I am of no interest to hi…

With a flush of realization, I recalled a green psyche evaluation paper requesting that I be watched. Although, I was not entirely certain of the proper politics, it made sense that Itachi Uchiha, whoever the meddling man is, heard of my mother's vehement display of denial, and took it upon himself to inform the head of the Interrogation Department of the perceived threat. This is exactly the reason why my father was at a loss.

My mother expressed a very definite no on the subject. Naively she expected that denial to be honored, though apparently it wasn't. For her, the matter was closed. Being as she thought that, it fell in her character not to tell my father of the green psyche evaluation request.

As I thought, an uncomfortable pregnant pause waited nervously between us. Ibiki analyzed me, my father watched Ibiki, and I glanced back and forth between them. I wasn't sure if Ibiki was aware that I figured out the reason for his visit. Unconsciously, I decided to play the ignorant citizen.

"Well, it seems like Mr. Ibiki has some business with you, Dad. I'll meet you at the ceramic shop up the street?" I stated, breaking the silence.

As I was turning to leave, the deep commanding tone of the man in the trench coat demanded my attention.

"Actually, Miss Takahashi, I was hoping to get in a word with you."

I widened my eyes, opened my mouth slightly, and flinched backwards. I did my best to assure that I appeared completely flabbergasted at his statement. The Head of the Interrogation Department watched and raised one eyebrow, then the middle of his forehead crinkled together as if he was concentrating really hard on discerning my actions.

"What-ever for?" Both my father and I asked simultaneously. When I heard him, I grinned softly. We really were a lot alike.

"There was a psyche evaluation request put in for Miss Takahashi." Ibiki stated monotonely. "I haven't any immediate business right now, and I thought that I would attend to it."

My father's face paled from its normally unobtrusive tan, to a sickly pale, almost the color of a corpse. His fear was nearly tangible. Despite his obvious respect for this ninja, in no way did it mean that he did not fear his abilities. My father sank into a defensive stance in front of me. It was a sweet gesture.

"Normally don't Kotetsu and Izuma take care of the evaluation for citizens?" His deep voice was deceptively calm with how shaken up he seemed.

"Yes, but Takahashi, your daughter was brought to my attentions. I felt the need to do the evaluation myself. If she is innocent then she has nothing to hide." The last bit was a threat.

Fear gripped my throat and chest at his words. I could barely restrain the urge to bolt. Adrenaline rushed though me, and I valiantly fought it down with the rational part of mind screaming at me to accept the evaluation with minimal fuss. Anyway, Ibiki was right, I didn't have anything to hide.

"Ok." I aqehensed "How long do you think this will take?"

The staring match between the two men came to a blaring halt at my words. My father shifted closer to me. His big frame close to mine, and a large hand laid itself on my shoulder. I glanced up at him and smiled reassuring me.

"It depends on if you are truthful or not." Ibiki answered, still impassive.

The hand on my shoulder gave a minute squeeze. My father was worried. _I was anxious too, but like I said before. I have nothing to hide!_ I turned and gave him a firm hug. He briefly placed his chin on my head, before withdrawing.

"Why don't you go up to the bar, I'm certain Nara will be there." I suggested, making sure that my voice remained light and cheerful. He nodded at me, his brown eyes knowing my real uncertainties, but also acknowledging the cheerful mask over them.

I turned to Mr. Ibiki with the cheerful smile still plastered on my face. "Well shall we head off then?" I was too intimidated to meet his eyes so I kept my eyes low, getting distracted by the patchwork cobble stones under my feet.

I could feel the distaste for my actions role off him in waves. He probably thought that I was an insincere completely normal citizen, which in my book proved to be quite a feat. It's a good thing to be normal. I like normal.

"Follow." The command broke me out of my self-induced revery. And I did, I followed the single worded command like I was a robot. As I walked behind the man who split the crowds so easily, I glanced around making sure to note our exact route. We passed the grocery store, the bookstore, and the police station.

As we passed the majestic Uchiha police building, I found myself carefully watching those who entered and excited. Unlike with the hospital entrance, there was not an abundance of yells of mirth and anger. All the men I saw who were carrying on conversations, were doing so quietly, almost whispering. Not one of the many ninjas standing by the building was smiling. They seemed busy, but it was muted somehow like someone had placed an emotional damper over the building. It was rather sad really. It seemed so depressing and stifling.

We continued with a meandering path north to a rather nondescript building made out of gray stone, two blocks from Hokage Tower. All the while, Ibiki and I kept a solid silence well maintained. His heavy boots clunked faintly with each of his steps on the street, it was regular and I could not help but think that he was uncommonly heavy on his feet for a shinobi. Also with each movement, his long black trench coat swirled and flurried with the wind rather majestically.

Ibiki reached the doors first, and like any gentleman, he held one open for me to pass through. It was not a really impressive door. It was made of a dark wood and a copper handle made into some intricate shape… For a few moments, I wasn't quite sure that I wanted to walk through that door. Fear for what lay on the other side momentarily caused my body to paralyze itself.

"Doors are meant for walking through, not staring at." Ibiki sneered rather irritably.

"Sorry. It is just such a shock that you held that open for me, I'm not used to it" I murmured quickly and timidly walked past him inside of the building. I was lying, but he didn't have to know I was afraid of him. There was no need to bring out a beacon to my insecurities.

He didn't respond and I was too embarrassed at being caught in my thoughts to attempt to read any indication what he was thinking. The man was like a solid block of ice. I could not fathom his slight variations of facial expressions, and his body language seemed switched to permanently pissed off, annoyed, and intimidating.

I was in a lobby of some sorts. It was the same lifeless gray as the walls outside, some flowers that seem to be in there last few hours, as they drooped in a vase that sat on the desk. Some shinobi lounged on the hard wood chairs that lined the far wall, most of them were men. They silenced their talk as they saw who accompanied me. Not that they were even talking that loudly, but regardless as Ibiki strode into the room, you could hear a pin drop. He raised an eyebrow and gestured me to follow him down a hallway. I gave one last lingering look at the odd behavior and followed the man.

It was two right turns, down a flight of stairs, a left, and 14 doors later that we reached the room. From what I could tell, it was an interrogation room, one with a bright lamp, glaring down at a teal plastic chair. A table with a fake wood top was also highlighted by the light. There were no windows; everything else was the same monochromatic gray. Honestly, it was beginning to drive me crazy.

With a suffering sigh, Ibiki reached around the lamp and switched it off. He groped the wall until his hand found a light switch, and my initial impression of the room did not improve much with the steady all around light. The corners and edges of the room were slightly darker; it made me think of mold. The florescent bulbs hummed softly, slowly building in power. The light they shed was harsh, but not nearly as bad as the lamp. The table top seemed dirty, and there were scratches that adorned its finish.

"Sit there, I have to grab the form from my office and then we will begin." Ibiki commanded, pointing to the teal chair. There was not much room between the table and the wall, and discovering that the corners of the room had things growing from it, I didn't want to take the chance and get mold on my shirt.

"kay" I said clearly.

As gracefully as I could, I sat on the table and swung my legs over. It by all means was not a very graceful move, but I got to my destination with minimal hindrance. A soft squeak from the thin table legs accompanied my small feat of athleticism. Only when my booted feet lightly touched the ground, I realized that I was still being watched by Ibiki. I turned to face him, a light blush staining my cheeks. His brown eyes stared at me impassively.

I met his eyes squarely for a few moments, and then dropped them to regard the table top. It would not do well for me to look insubordinate. I refused to challenge the man, knowing that eventually it would come back and haunght me later.

He left, shutting the door with a solid click. Even though he was gone, I still felt uneasy. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled slightly, as if someone was still watching me. There was nothing I could do however. After a moment's hesitation, I plopped myself down on the teal plastic chair, set my head on my arms that lay on the table, and closed my eyes.

Seconds passed to minutes and I just regulated my breathing and waited. Hunched over the desk was not a very uncomfortable position at all, and I found that even the slow thrum of the florescent lights was peaceful. I focused on my breathing, inhaling for four counts, and exhaling for five. Once the steady rhythm got established, my mind began to wonder to the possible outcomes.

There was great chance that nothing would happen. Ibiki would interview me, and then that would be it. Regardless of how likely the first option was, my mind immediately fantasized about option number two. The chance that something would be wrong with me is nonexistent, however my brain perverted it to some romantic delusion where I was a spy for some unknown shinobi, and when I figured out my identity; and I decided to turn a new leaf. My status as a double agent would be a secret that only a few of the best and brightest would know.

I think I fell asleep with those grandiose ideas running through my head. The next thing I knew was the sound footsteps close by and the low hum of two voices as the door opened. It wasn't just one pair of footfalls either; one was faint, but still there, just in the shadow of the first one. It was pointless to try to determine if the footsteps belonged to a male or a female, as most ninjas were extremely light on their feet.

I jerked my head off of my arms, frantically checked for drool, and rubbed my eyes to try to rid myself of all the vestiges of sleep. My sleeve was rumpled, and my face where it was resting on it was hot to the touch, probably I had crease marks and folds imprinted on my right cheek. My eyes were bleary as I blinked to get them to clear. My mouth was dry and felt like sandpaper.

It was all for not, the moment Ibiki strolled through the door, the corner of his broad mouth crept up in an amused grin. The scars on his face crinkled slightly unused to the rare emotion. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, just his stare alone caused a fierce blush to color my face. I smiled sheepishly at him, so much like a child caught with their hand it the cookie jar.

"Miss Takahashi, this is Ino Yaminaka, she is my new trainee, and will be taking down your answers." Ibiki said, all business.

I rose in my seat and bowed to the blonde. I was rather surprised at the sight of her. Of course I knew that kunoichi dressed more freely then their citizen counterparts, but I had yet to see anything as quite as reveling as the uniform that Ino was clad in. It was a violent purple top with no sleeves that hugged the ending of her ribcage tightly. A purple skirt that barely came to midthigh was over a pair of black shorts. Fishnet sock things covered her elbows and knees, but other than that everything else was bare skin. Granted she did have very nice skin.

Cornflower blue eyes watched me carefully and calculating, meekly I smiled at her. She didn't return the gesture. I dropped the smile as quickly as I could and directed my attention away from the antisocial blonde. My eyes fell on Ibiki, who was observing the exchange impassively.

I felt my anger catch in my chest. Having my every action analyzed was getting rather irritating. Valiantly, I fought the emotion down. I just wanted to get this analysis over and done with. By how deeply I was sleeping, it must have been at least an hour since Ibiki left me to get the paper work.

"Mr. Ibiki, I have a question." I paused and waited for his accepting nod before I continued. "Once the evaluation is over, can I read all the notes and the results?" I added a pleading smile to the end. As if that one action would convince him.

His dark eyes darted to the girl's beside him, she was watching my face. I didn't meet her eyes; instead I kept looking at Ibiki. It was almost as if the two were consulting on the best plan of action… but Ibiki said that she was just a trainee. I thought that Ibiki was in charge of the situation, why was he consulting a girl who was barely older than me? Especially when he called her "all blonde and no brain" before?

My head spun with my ponderings. To hide my distress, I broke my stare at the man, and ran my hand on my forehead, nursing the headache that beginning to develop behind my tired eyes. Residual laziness from my impromptu nap made the action slightly disjointed, but to anyone analyzing me, the action would seem completely normal. All the while, I was still thinking furiously. My brain struggled to make sense of my observations and my next course of action.

There was a slight chance that I was making something out of nothing, but the other alternative was that, I was correct, and the girl who sat before me was not Ino Yamanaka. In that case the only other person I could think would want to sit in on my evaluation was the man who placed me in this predicament. Itachi Uchiha was the only person who would have an interest in attending this "routine" psych evaluation, and of course he would want to be in disguise. Who was I to spoil his fun? It would be easy to fill the citizen role this time, and not give any indication I knew of his deceit.

"Once the final report has been submitted, then you are allowed to peruse your file, until then only myself and Ino will have that privledge." Ibiki's voice was oddly soothing to me, and I nodded in acceptance. With a grace that only years of training could perfect, the man and his trainee sat down on two chairs on the other side of the table, their backs to the door.

"We will begin now: Please tell me your full name." he asked his soft tone mearging to professional."

"Kai Takahashi" I replied succinctly

" What happened yesterday? Start from the moment you realized something was wrong." Ino asked this question, her voice was cold, and she spoke carefully.

So I reiterated the tale to them, I explained of my reluctance to scream, my violent reaction that totally caught me unaware, and my admiration of the ANBU captain that placated my mother so smoothym. Ino scribbled notes on what I said. My story finished with "and then I woke up in the hospital".

"So while your captor held you, what is the dominate emotion you felt right before you resisted?" Ibiki inquired, leaning forward

"Umm." I thought back to the situation. "I rebelled, I think." I paused and my brow furrowed in thought. "I thought that I had two choices, put my trust in my captor not to slit my throat, or fight like a mad woman. Then the adrenaline kicked in." I looked up, to see if the two shinobi were pleased with my answer.

They weren't. Ino flicked back a long piece of bang where it hung in front of her face. Dainty hands played with her pen, and she let out a sigh of disappointment. Ibiki settled back in his chair. As he did so a grunt escaped his lips.

"Are you going to make us stay here all night?" he asked, his voice dull.

I frantically looked at the two people. What was wrong?

"As you recall Miss Takahashi, I asked for what you were feeling right before you attacked him, not what you were thinking." Ibiki clarified upon seeing my distraught deminer.

"Oh, then allow me clarify what I was _feeling_, I felt helpless and then that feeling was completely taken over by logic. I analyzed my situation and made a decision." I all but snapped.

Immediately after my words fell from my mouth, I squirmed in embarrassment. I forgot myself and snapped at two ninjas. God, I was turning into my mother. Quickly, I bent at the waist in a small bow while murmuring apologizes. Above my bent head, I heard a distinctive chuckle coming from the scarred man.

My eyes sought out Ibiki's. They were crinkled slightly, like the man was highly amused at my reaction. Seriously, why wouldn't he be? It's not like I could actually harm him. I was like a small dog, all bark and no bite.

Ino made a small noise to interrupt the commander and his amusment. To tell you the truth it was more like a grunt, a small hn. Regardless, it was a rather odd noise, and it jolted Ibiki back to stoicism in no time at all.

"Have you ever been trained in ways to defend yourself?" Ino asked.

"No."

"What made you choose the pattern of defense you did?" Ibiki wondered

"My father said that if I am ever in the position where I need to fight back, make sure to hit areas that would hurt. Those were the areas I could reach at that time." I replied after considering it for a moment.

"Give one word that describes your personality." Ino fired at me.

"Mild."

This whole one word answer thing was working out well, they didn't ask for clarification, and I didn't have to say much. Ino raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me though. Before I could analyze it, Ibiki asked another question.

"Do you ever find yourself places that you don't remember going to?"

"Nope"

"Do you have gaps in your memory, where you don't know where you have been for some time pervious?"

"No"

We continued like this for a long time, one of them would ask a question, and I would answer as consisely as possible. They asked questions about everything, my friends, chores, my mother, what my daily routine was, what I liked, what I disliked, my health, and so on. The inquiries dragged on and on until I couldn't recall exactly what they asked. I was just a robot that was wired to reply in as few words as I could.

This constant barrages of questions assaulting my brain, left little room for anything else. However, somewhere in the reassesses in my mind, I recognized that these questions were superfluous, these ninja's couldn't possibly care what cereal I ate in the morning, or what words I couldn't say properly. Unless they were planning on making a perfect clone of me…

Quick footsteps thudded down the hall, and Ibiki stiffened in awareness. It was amazing how fast that man could move, before I could even blink, he was out of his chair. Unfortunately for him, just as his fingertips grazed the doorknob, it shot open revealing another completely identical blond Ino.

I glanced from one to the other, happy that my earlier suspicions were correct, and the ninja in the room with me was not Ino Yamanaka, but instead another ninja with a vested interest in me. A satisfied smirk crossed my mouth. I knew it. The moment Ibiki looked at the other shinobi in a consultation was the moment that I recognized the odd behavior and came to the conclusion that the Ino Yamanaka inside of the room with me was just a guise, a hoax. I was really proud of myself for that fact. Not that they were trying too hard to conceal the fact…

"Ibiki-sensei, ANBU brought in three shinobi. We have to start working on them immediately!" Her tone was rushed and frantic.

There were no physical differences between her and the girl who was reclining in the seat in front of me. No physical differences, but her bearing was entirely different. The kunoichi was at the door was nervous and frantic. Her eyes were fixed on Ibiki's, there were creases in the middle of her forehead, even though I couldn't see the entire thing because she had a hunk of bangs that fell over her right eye. I never cared much for the hair styles that flopped in front of your face.

The other ino was sitting relaxed and blank, as if all emotion had been erased. Her eyes were fixed on me, and I knew that she saw my earlier smirk of accomplishment. I turned to her and smiled softly.

"there really is no more need for that henge, Uchiha-san." I told the girl across from me.

Ibiki and the real Ino halted their conversation. A quick intake of breath came from the blonde assistant at the name Uchiha. _So she didn't know that he was stealing her identity. _

I didn't hold it against her, I may not know a lot about the shinobi realm, but I knew the name Uchiha. I'd only ever met the few that patrolled the waterfront at night, and that was limited to a nod in passing. Several stereotypes were common knowledge, the Uchiha were proud, arrogant, and dangerous. It was the best thing if you stayed on their good side, because to do otherwise was to invite certain discord into your life.

I decided to be as cordial as possible a last ditch effort to keep myself on the better side of the Uchihas. With a poof, the blond disappeared into a cloud of lavender smoke. The smoke slowly diffused into the surrounding air to reveal a stoic red-eyed very attractive man.

My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was thin, straight, wiry muscles were accentuated by a tight black sleeveless shirt, and the color matched his hair. His mane reached the middle of his back even though it was bound loosely in a low ponytail. Crimson eyes glared at me impassively. _How is it possible to glare impassively?_ Two stress lines creased the area between the inner corners of his eye and continued into the slight hollows by his cheeks. They made his entire image look older, worn down. Mouth drawn into a thin line he addressed Ibiki.

"I will finish here Morino." Like his face, his voice was completely devoid of emotion and thus was a very compelling thing. Ibiki turned on his heel, took the Yamanka by the elbow, and marched out of the room, shutting the door soundly on the way out.

The bang as the door shut fell into the silent air like a stone. I flinched at it. I've always loathed the noise of doors banging shut. Itachi didn't move. He sat in the chair as still as a marble statue.

"when did you figure out I was not Ino?" Itachi asked slowly.

"when Ibiki-san turned to you for your opinion about me seeing the results." I answered truthfully.

The silence dropped between us again. I was beginning to think that this particular shinobi lived off of it. There was nothing wrong with silence, but it was rather exclusive and made things take a lot longer than neccissary.

"How did you know who I was?"

"I saw the psych evaluation request, you sighed it. Also you are the only shinobi with an interest in me, which, may I add, is completely miss founded. I am relatively normal." I had to add the last bit, a vouch for my character.

Abruptly he stood and decreed, "You will meet me here at the Interrigation Department every Tuesday evening at five o'clock, unless I specify otherwise." Itachi didn't give any reason for this command, and I didn't ask.

I nodded to him, signifying that I understood his request and had every intention of fulfilling my part. With the show of acknowledgement, Itachi stood and strolled out of the room, taking the clipboard of the notes with him.

The door was left agar, but instead of leaving immediately, I lingered. My brain swirled with incomplete thoughts, my fingers traced the rough edges of the scratches of the table, and eyes closed in weariness.

What a mess. I made the biggest…quagmire for myself. All I wanted was to not get noticed and live out my life with few complications. And now some cold, mad, and extremely attractive Uchiha made the insane decision that I was somewhat intriguing. _Maybe I should have let that guy slit my throat_. Now what do I do?

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I came to grips with the bizarre situation. I suppose it couldn't be helped.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did, then I would be rich.

AN: Thank you for your reviews! They are a very positive thing, and I look forward to seeing what you think. If you have anything you want to say about the story, please review. I even want to know if you hated it.

It honestly took me some time to find my thoughts, rise from the chair, and exit the room. On my way out, I flicked the light switch, and left the room completely pitch black in my wake. Once I entered the slate colored hallway, my foggy brain had to pedal furiously to orient myself. My stride echoed dully in the hall, as I didn't have the lightness of step that most shinobi possessed.

_I'm so stupid!_ I berated myself. Why did I let Uchiha know that I knew that it was him instead of that Yamanka girl? Why didn't I have the presence of mind to act stunned when I saw the real Ino burst in the door? Why did I smirk in accomplishment?

My frustration at myself was nearly tangible. I seriously wanted to tear out my hair. I made a mess of things. There was no way that Ibiki and Uchiha were going to let me off the hook now. I gritted my teeth as I mounted the first stone step to get out of this stupid building with these stupid people.

So much for proving that I was just a normal citizen! The irritating part is; that is all I am. I am a completely regular eighteen-year-old citizen of the leaf village. I can't do awe inspiring things, like see through buildings or jump from tree to tree. I can't make other things do amazing things, like talk to dogs or bugs…that would be entertaining. I wonder what butterfly speech sounds like?

The receptionist in the foyer glared at me balefully. It was as if she was jealous that I was walking through the doors when she was bound by duty to stay caged behind the desk in the near silent room. The dying flowers still were set on the desk, and they looked almost the same as before.

Past them, two shinobi sat in the uncomfortable wood chairs against the grey wall. Another two stood relaxed in frount of them. All were male and had on flack vests that placed them at the very least chunin rank. They did not speak and almost altogether ignored my presence. _Almost_, I caught a flickering of their eyes when I turned my head. Out of my perphial vision, I eyed them suspiciously.

The one furthest from to left was all gold and sunshine. His hair was a deep blonde, and his eyes were a blue that rivaled that of the most brilliant of sapphires. A genuine smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Curiosity changed his posture so he leaned forward in interest. Long legs that were extended in relaxation drew forward and his elbows rested on the top of his upraised knees. The grin that started small grew in size and breadth until it took over his entire face. I pretended not to notice that those strangely alluring eyes, but instead I felt my face heat. It didn't help that the blonde was attractive.

"TEME! ISN'T THAT THE GIRL WHO BEAT UP THAT ROUGE NINJA YESTERDAY?"

I flinched. My head whipped around and I stumbled a few steps back. It was time to leave. It was really time to leave.

The shinobi who was apparently "Teme" also turned to look at me. Black hair framed his face and the back of it stood straight up in gravity defying spikes. He must use his weight in hair gel each morning. His face was kept in a reserved mask, the same expression that gardered Itachi's. Considering the color of his hair and the dark coal eyes, I immediately made a connection between the two, and on further observation, the Uchiha fan that I glimpsed right before he turned to stare at me affirmed it.

I bowed quickly, and all but ran to the thick wood door. I grasped the handle before I could yank it a pale hand rested above mine before I even felt the small hairs on the back of my neck stir. That was it; I was doomed to the inquiries of some loud and incredibly attractive ninjas.

I stiffened and glanced back at me. One of the men, I supposed one of the ones that has his back to me earlier, placed an incredibly pale hand on the vertical handle just above mine.

"Here miss, let me get that for you." He said clearly. His voice was carefully blank. Eyes curved up into a u, and his lips made the slight curve of a smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you. It's really considerate of you." I mused thoughtfully as he smoothly pulled the door open.

"It is what a gentleman should do." He recited

"Then, for my part, I am glad you are one." I commented softly, glancing at the man's teammates. They were open mouthed with amazement. "However, I think that you may want reconsider who you think are ladies and who aren't. Normally, ninja's don't hold open doors for citizens." I passed him and started my way.

I could feel his blank black eyes drilling holes into my back. Confusion radiated from him in waves.

"You are female, around my age, and unmarried. All of these are prerequisites to be a lady." He argued and appeared beside me. "Unless you are a whore, or a man masquerading as a female." He let the sentence drop heavily, the accusation plain.

"no." I huffed annoyed.

"This is the time where you offer me your name and I give you mine in return." He stated with that smile again.

"I'm Kai Takahashi, pleasure to meet you …"

"Sai."

"Sai" I repeated

"May escort you to your destination?" Sai asked after a pause.

My eyes met his as I jerked my gaze upward. After the shock wore off, I felt a smile crease my mouth. I liked this Sai person.

"Sure that would be great. I'm heading to the bar to pick up my father."

I started off in that direction, but was quickly halted by Sai's companions bursting out of the door with a sharp bang. I flinched and unconsciously shied away from the loud noise. Sai turned to face them, and like the entire time I was with him, his expression didn't change from pleasant boredom.

The sunshine ninja yelled at us as he approached, dragging the spiky haired one by the arm, and one with brown eyes and a helmet sort of thing followed sedately.

"SAI! You can't just LEAVE! ANYWAYS, WE JUST AGREED THAT WE WOULD ASK HER TOGETHER!" The blonde was furious and stode up to us. I wanted to hide under the nearest rock. I guess he caught a glimpse of my terrified expression because his frown became a brilliant smile in the space of half a millisecond.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, this is Sasuke Uchiha, and that is Yamato." He pointed to himself, then to the Uchiha and then to the brown haired helmet man. "Sorry if I startled you. Sakura-chan always says that I am too loud."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." I pacified quickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all", I bowed lowly to the ninjas. I felt their scrutiny; it was uncomfortable tightness in my chest.

"We were just heading to the bar, Naruto-kun. You all may help me escort her." Sai commented turning to the direction of the bar.

"To a bar? You don't take a girl to a bar for a first date, Sai." Sasuke commented coolly patronizing the other dark haired shinobi.

"Oh no, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea Uchiha-san, I don't drink. Sai-san was just walking me there to pick up my father." I interjected quickly, my face flushed when I heard the word date.

"Your father is Seiji Takahashi, isn't he?" Yamato inquired politely.

I smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"I've never worked with him personally, but from what I have heard, your father is a very talented shinobi, but he never takes missions that are higher than B rank."

Again I nodded, and smiled sadly. "Mother forbade it." I said slowly. "Higher ranking ninja mission have too high of a fatality rate. They have an agreement."

"that would suck, not being able to go on the exciting missions." Naurto lamented to Sasuke.

"It's different when you have a family to support." I mouthed slowly. It was true, if father died, then mother, and I would be in dire straits. Mother hasn't actually ever held a job, and doesn't have a skill base. I could get two part-time jobs in the small shops splattered around Kohana, but I would be compeating with ninjas for them. Thus the likelihood of actually obtaining one is highly unlikely.

"I believe that I am quite enough to escort this young lady to the bar." Sai inputted smoothly.

"Hn." Sasuke said, regarding me with flat black eyes.

"Well then, we just happened to want a drink after our mission today." Naruto said with a grin. "And you know that Sakura-chan would be furious if we left you unattended with a girl, after what happened the last time."

"I was merely inquiring why her nails were taloned and what justu she performed with them." Sai protested calmly.

"And?" Yamato prompted

"Apparently they are plastic things called acrylics and they are for aesthetic purposes." He recited. "Despite that, they do leave scoring if raked down your face."

I giggled. I'd never met a ninja like Sai before, he seemed so utterly clueless. In some weird way, I kind of understood where he was coming from. Acrylic nails do look like talons, and if I had not been exposed to them from early on, I'd probably think that they were for fighting too.

Sasuke was still creepily watching me. Both of his black eyes were trained on me suspiciously, and I wasn't comfortable with it. Why am I so interesting to ninjas? With a resolve I barely knew existed I decided to confront him about it.

"Uchiha-san? Why are you staring at me?"

He didn't stop.

"I have to admit, I'm severely creeped out by you." I furrowed my forehead and attempted to hide behind Sai.

"Knock it off Teme." Naruto growled, smacking him upside the head.

"Yes duck-butt-sama, It's rude to stare." Sai said smiling.

"Dobe." The insult was quiet and monotone, but it still inspired a great response from the sunshine ninja.

"I am not a Dobe." Naruto thundered.

"really?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sometimes you are very idiotic dickless." Sai imputed.

This trade of insults got worse and worse. I didn't want to be caught in the middle so I backed away from the four men silently. When I'd almost reached the intersection, I waved goodbye to the helmet shinobi, turned on my heel, and walked away from the still fighting shinobi.

It seemed as though my escort wasn't up for the job after all. It didn't matter, meeting all of these people, being subjected to their constant appraisal, was grating on my nerves. I felt myself rubbed raw by it. I just wanted to collect my father, go home, and collapse in a heap on my bed. Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about anything.

A rickety old man was slowly traversing the street. In one hand he carried a package of books, and the other he held a cane. White wiry hair shot out from underneath a hat, and glasses were perched on his considerable nose. His hands were liverspotted, wrinkly, and the skin was thin enough to see the blue veins that ran underneath it.

"Excuse me sir, would you like some assistance?" I called out as I neared him

"Hmm?" He grumbled and peered at me. "You talking to me, young lady?"

"yes sir, I was wondering if you could use my help." I asked again. I was generally curious about him.

People and their stories always amazed me. I loved hearing about their families. Their past, present and what they thought about the future. I just couldn't talk to people around my age, I always got too nervous. Personally, I just adored old people, because they would prattle away and I could listen to their lives without having to input much.

"Your help would be appreciated. Thank you." He handed me the package. For a moment my shoulder twinged, but then the pain subsided as I shifted the box to rest on my other arm. "We're heading to my son's place, Surin Yamakane. It's a couple of blocks this way."

He started to shuffle forward. Even without being burdened by the box, his joints didn't allow him to move at a very fast pace. Amidst his good natured grumbling, he asked my name. When I told him he nodded knowingly and proceeded to tell me that he was a retired ninja, and worked with my father on a few occasions. I was delighted.

"You knew my father when he was younger?"

"Yes, he was so kind and thoughtful, but strong and protective. He was a wonderful ninja, and everyone loved him. He always wanted to teach a genin team, Do you know if he ever did?"

"No sir, Father met mother and she keeps him on a short leash, and sensei pay isn't quite enough to support a family." I replied saddened. I had no idea that my father wanted to teach…

"Are you training to be a ninja?" The old man looked me over to see if I had a kohana headband anywhere.

"No sir, father and mother deemed it unsuitable for me."

"That is unfortunate, I'm sure you would have made an excellent ninja." He pursed his wrinkly lips and pondered for a moment. "Did you want to be one?"

"I do…did. I want to be able to defend myself. I want to be able to help others. But I don't necessarily have to be a ninja to do that." I reasoned.

"You are wise beyond your years. Ah! We've arrived. You can just hand the box back to me." He motioned for the box back and I complied.

"Thank you for your help, young Takahashi. If you ever need anything my name is Makota." He gave me a smile that highlighted the wrinkles on his face. "I may not be an active ninja now, but I know a lot more then you would think."

Touched at his perceptiveness, I bowed respectfully and softly thanked him. He took my hand in his own liverspotted one and patted it like a grandfather would. Somehow knowing that that is exactly what I needed.

We parted ways, and I was amazed that he was so open and so kind to a complete stranger. I fully planned on utilizing his knowledge. Especially, when it came to the Uchiha. I would need all of the help I could possibly get when it came to that calculating man.

I ran all the way to the bar. It wasn't far, around 4 blocks, but I was still a little out of breath when I reached the entrance to the 24 hour bar. It was a ninja bar, as the only time citizens were allowed inside was after ten. There was a ninja bouncer at the door, He was large and when folded his arms to glare down at me biceps the size of my thighs bulged.

I breathed in slowly, gathering my courage for another awkward confrontation with yet another ninja. In this one day, I met and talked to more ninjas than I did in a year. What is one more?

"Ano, Hello sir… My father is inside, Seiji Takahashi, I was wondering if I might collect him?"

The man stepped aside allowing for me to walk through the door, he gave no answer to the small smile and the slight bow I gave him. As I passed him, he turned toward me slightly, his eyes absorbing certain factors about my profile.

"careful." He rumbled as my foot settled on the floor just inside the establishment.

My eyes met his, and I saw genuine concern. I nodded once, acknowledging his statement, but confused on his reasons until I looked ahead of me and saw what he was warning me about.

The sunshine ninja was on the floor looking furious; he had a kunai out and was opening his mouth to yell something profane. The creepy Uchiha from earlier was standing over him with one hand in his pocket and another holding a shot glass filled with amber liquid. Naruto bellowed his opinion of Sasuke, as he smirked and drank the alcohol.

"TEEEEMMMMEEEE! WHAT THE HELL! LEMMME UP! TEM-mmmhh" Naruto belted, as Sasuke planted his foot on Naruto's head muffling the next few words into the floor.

"Baka." The entire room quieted.

Naruto raised his head, squirming uncomfortably until he spotted me. Then with a slight brush off he bounced toward me looking so much like an excited puppy.

"Kai-chan! Why'd you leave us? We were supposed to watch over you!" He frowned accentuating the red spot on his forehead where it was pressed into the floor. He grabbed my hand and dragged me tward his group. Sasuke, poured himself another shot, while Sai sketched something in a notepad, a bottle of bear within easy reach. Yamato was having a conversation with another jonin who I didn't know but he had the brightest silver hair I had ever seen.

"neh…Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when we reached the table.

"She has a shift at the hospital until ten." Yamato's companion replied. He turned to look at us and I was surprised to see that only a sliver of skin and one black eye was uncovered. The inflection in his voice was dry and he watched me carefully. Like all of the other ninjas, his eye swept over my appearance and the blush that infused my cheeks when I realized that Naruto still cradled my hand in his calloused weathered ones.

"Kaka-sensei this is Kai! She beat up a rouge ninja yesterday!" He boasted for me. "Kai-chan, this is Kakashi Hatake.

I bowed politely.

"Um Uzamaki-san, could you let go?" I brought our hands up to eyelevel. "I need to go get my dad. "

"Kai!" my father barked. I looked up and three tables over my father was standing. He looked furious.

"Dad." I greeted. Willing him not to make another scene, I put my hands up to placate him. The gesture was useless.

My father walked over, and with both eyes fixed on me, sweeping up and down to assure that I wasn't injured. He hissed in displeasure.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG LADY?" He rumbled, a deep growl tinting his voice.

"Daddy, it's alright." I whispered.

"No! It is not!" He spat. "You had better explain."

Naruto interjected, apparently thinking that this confrontation was about our inadvertent hand holding. "It's ok Takahashi-san, Kai-chan just seemed lost…"

"SHUT UP UZAMAKI!" He roared.

Naruto opened his mouth to retaliate but Kakashi quickly covered the sunshine ninja's mouth with his own gloved hand. He struggled to contain all of that energy but somehow he managed. My father's scowl never left me.

"In the hospital, there was a request for a psych eval. Morino-san was just performing the evaluation as a favor. " I mumbled. Naruto stopped struggling. The entire group stopped moving so they could hear better.

"What were they evaluating for?" He wasn't angry anymore, more like an intense focus that I imagined is what he was like on missions.

"That I could be a sleeper agent because I didn't conform to citizen's roles." I answered, picturing the ludicrous statement in my mind.

"The results?"

"They didn't let me see them."

"Who is they?" He picked up astonishingly fast on the unexpected pronoun.

"Morino-san and his assistant." I lied smoothly. Somehow, here and now, it didn't seem wise to divulge that Itachi Uchiha was the assistant or he was the one who asked for the evaluation in the first place.

"The evaluation request should have had a signature; do you remember who signed it?" My father was frowning, no doubt picturing who in the village would have enough pull to request something like that from Morino.

"No." I lied again, glancing at the floor guiltily. I wasn't going to say anything about Itachi Uchiha while standing in front of his family member. Sasuke was staring at me, his black eyes slowly tingeing crimson.

"You are lying." He mentioned, angry again.

"Yes." I was sick of this, getting grilled, getting watched. "You'll not like the truth. So the question becomes do you really want to know?" I snarled.

My father stared at me like I had spontaneously grown another appendage. It was a rare thing when I lost my temper. The events of today, and the fact that I was hurting, tired, and at the end of my rope, compounded my frustration.

"Kai-chan, you ok." Naruto asked concerned.

"You can tell me on the way home." My father stated quietly, apparently forcing himself to calm down in the face of my anger.

"Okay." I agreed the frustration draining out of me.

He took my arm and led me away from Naruto and his group. Sasuke was watching me carefully, and Kakashi seemed wholely unconcerned as did Sai. Yamato waved goodbye.

"It was pleasure to meet you all." I said to the group before turning to walk away.

Just as we were about to exit, Naruto called out. "NEH Kai-chan, you should meet me for ramen at noon tomorrow!"

I paused, this ninja just asked me out on a date. Me, a date. "I'd like to!" I responded warmly. "at Ichiraku's?"

He nodded and gave me another brilliant smile.

The majority of the walk home was quiet. My father treating me carefully, as if he sensed that I needed a silent encouragement rather than an overbearing figure. He walked close by me, and although the night wasn't cold, his warm, strong presence helped.

"the name on the file was Itachi Uchiha." I started quietly, pausing as my father took in a sharp breath. "I'm assuming he was the ANBU captain that distracted mom when I was injured. He also impersonated the assistant that Morino-san told us about. He was at the interrogation. On Tuesday I have to meet him to continue the assessment." My voice was flat as if had no emotion regarding the turn of events.

"Kai, Itachi Uchiha isn't a person you want to be interested in you." He stated bluntly; obviously perturbed about my admission.

"Who is he?" I questioned.

"Itachi Uchiha is trouble. He is one of the best shinobi of the village. No, I think he_ is _the best shinobi of the village. A very brilliant man. He is also the Uchiha heir, and dangerous Kai. He is so efficient and well honed; it is downright scary." Lines of worry appeared on his face.

"Daddy, what" I paused looking through my apprehension. "What do you think he wants with me?" I finished.

"I'm not sure….I can't imagine he really thinks you are a sleeper agent. I just don't know. You will just have to meet with him and figure out what he wants." He reasoned.

I groaned. This wasn't supposed to be happening. What did a ninja, especially a really good ninja like Itachi want with a citizen like me?

Hey all! Sorry, It took me so long to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
